


Red Dawn

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Menstruation, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising a girl has it's challenges, but Steve and Tony manage with aplomb. Kind of. Sometimes.</p><p>All right, maybe not at all. But they're trying, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this just struck me as hilarious and adorable

“ _Honey!”_

 

Steve hears the word yelled from down the hallway, drawn-out and increasing slowly in pitch at the end in a way that tells him Tony is trying very desperately to keep calm.

 

The fact that it sounds like he's in Sarah's room catapults Steve out of his chair. He sprints down the hall and then stops short of the door, taking a breath before he pokes his head around the corner.

 

“Daddy,” Sarah is saying, her own voice shrill with barely-restrained panic, “am I okay? What's wrong?”

 

Steve's heart lurches with fear, but he pushes the door open wide enough to accommodate him and looks inside.

 

“Nothing's wrong, sweetie,” Tony assures her, but his voice still has a slightly hysterical edge. He's bent over slightly next to the bed, Sarah's arms looped over his as he helps her out of it, her hands clenched around the fabric at his shoulders. “Careful, watch your foot—there you go. It's okay, everything's fine.”

 

That's when Steve sees the blood.

 

A vivid red stain slicks the sheets right beneath Sarah as she steps off of the bed. More has drawn thin tendrils down the insides of her thighs.

 

For a second, Steve is frozen with horror.

 

What the hell happened?

 

He makes a soft, choked noise that gets Tony's attention, relief flooding over his face when he sees Steve standing there.

 

“Steve!” he exclaims. Steve can't take his eyes off of Sarah, standing with her legs awkwardly apart, feet turned in, her hands still clenched around Tony's shirt. She's pale and looks like she's on the verge of panicking. “Hey, hey, relax,” Tony says, and Steve doesn't understand how he can be so _calm_ when she's clearly _bleeding—_ “She's fine. We're fine. It's her first period.”

 

The words hit Steve like a brick to the head and his breath goes out of him in a rush.

 

Her period.

 

“Jesus, Tony,” he says weakly, all the panic ebbing out of him in a rush. “You scared the daylights out of me.”

 

“Blasphemy,” Tony says, smiling with a shaky edge. He's still freaked out, but he's gotten a lid on it.

 

Sarah is looking between them, still clearly afraid. “Daddy, am I okay or not?” she demands, voice trembling.

 

“You're fine, I promise,” Tony says, brushing a hand over her head. Sarah looks to Steve.

 

“Really?” she asks him.

 

“Yes,” Steve says firmly. “We just—weren't expecting this.” Tony snorts and Steve shoots a glare at him.

 

“Why don't you go with your dad to the bathroom and get cleaned up. I'll take care of your bed.”

 

Sarah looks down dubiously at her now-ruined pajama shorts and the trails of blood snaking down her legs and Steve feels a blush crawl over his face. He should have noticed and put that together quicker. They'd talked about this just a few weeks ago. It's been something they've talked about at least once a year since she turned ten. She's twelve now so of course...

 

Steve feels like an idiot.

 

“I'm going to get blood everywhere,” Sarah says.

 

Tony smacks a kiss on the top of her head. “Just like your dad and me.”

 

That seems to satisfy her, and she wobbles toward Steve, grimacing. Steve tries not to pay attention to the smears of blood left in her wake. He links her arm around his.

 

Before he can say anything, Sarah says, “So my period, huh? That probably should have occurred to me sooner.”

 

Steve huffs. “I imagine it was a shock to wake up to.”

 

“You can say that again,” she grumbles.

 

“You remember where you put everything?” Steve asks when they get to the bathroom.

 

“I'll find it,” she says, and frowns, pressing one hand to her belly. Then she sighs, “But I forgot my clothes.”

 

“I'll get you something,” he says, and steps out, closing the door behind him. He leans against the wall next to it for a minute and takes a few deep breaths. Thank God they'd listened to Natasha and the others and stocked up. In the bathroom, the shower turns on and he takes that as his cue.

 

Back in the bedroom, Tony has the sheets wrapped up in a ball on the floor and he's standing there with his hands on his knees, staring at a bloody spot the size of a silver dollar on the mattress.

 

He looks up at the sound of Steve's footsteps. “What a way to start the day, huh?”

 

Steve shakes his head, smiling to himself.

 

“You looked like you were going to hit the deck,” Tony says as he approaches, laughter in his voice.

 

“Felt like I was going to,” Steve admits ruefully and then Tony does laugh. He slides his arms around Steve's waist, taking a handful of his ass in each hand and squeezing gently. He smiles up at Steve, dark eyes warm.

 

“Morning, Dad,” he says.

 

Steve smiles back at him. “Morning, Dad.”

  
They kiss for a few long, leisurely minutes before Steve finally pulls back reluctantly and says, “I should bring Sarah her clothes.”

 

Tony sighs with a touch of dramatics. “No time for hanky-panky.”

 

Steve stifles a laugh and smacks Tony's ass earning himself a saucy look in return, tossed casually over Tony's shoulder. “Tonight's date night. We'll get up to plenty of hanky-panky later.”

 

Tony's smile twists into a lascivious grin. “Oh, Captain, my Captain,” he purrs.

 

Tony turns back to the mattress while Steve picks out a few things for Sarah with as little perusal as possible and puts his hands on his hips. “Well, she probably needs a new mattress.”

 

“Are you really going to buy her a new one every month?”

 

Tony glances at him, alarm clear on his face. “Oh, god, do you really think it'll be like this every month?”

 

Steve shrugs and leaves him there muttering to himself. He knocks on the bathroom door, waits until Sarah yells, “ _Come in!”_

 

She likes her showers unbearably hot; walking into the bathroom is like stepping into a cloud.

 

“Thanks, Daddy,” she calls from inside the cubicle as Steve sets the clothes on the seat of the toilet.

 

“You need anything else?” he asks.

 

“Breakfast?” she says hopefully. Then more tentatively, “And some of those drugs you mentioned before? It's starting to hurt.”

 

“I'll see what I can do.”

 

Ten minutes later as he's bringing the wet mop to Tony, she yells from the bathroom, “Dad, I don't like the tampons they feel weird!”

 

At the end of the hall, Tony's face goes wide with surprise, then he wheels around and disappears through the door to her bedroom, and Steve can hear him trying to muffle hysterical laughter.

 

Steve rubs a hand over his face and calls back, “Then use the pads!”

 

“Gee, thanks, Daddy, I hadn't thought of that,” she drawls back.

 

God help them.


End file.
